Cody
Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson to uczestnik Totalnej Porażki z pierwszej obsady. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki ''(odcinki 1-24) rywalizował w drużynie Wrzeszczących Susłów. Potem jednak nie dostał się do II sezonu, ale znalazł się w ''Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, gdzie rywalizował w Drużynie Amazonek. Dotarł w tym sezonie aż do finału i ostatecznie zajął III miejsce. Należy do porażkowych braci, choć występował z nimi tylko w odcinku 27 Planu Totalnej Porażki. Osobowość Uważa się za super gościa. Uwielbia podrywać dziewczyny, lecz bezskutecznie. Powodem tego jest niezbyt atrakcyjny, nieco chłopięcy wygląd i wkurzający charakter. Jest rozpieszczonym jedynakiem. Jedynego czego mu brakowało to szacunku u kolegów, dlatego spędzał całe dnie w centrum handlowym i obserwował, jak zachowują się nastolatki. Na razie jego wysiłki na niewiele się zdały, gdyż lubiany jest tylko przez członków Fanklubu Alberta Einsteina (jest dobry z nauk ścisłych). Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Cody przybył na Wyspę w odcinku Miejsce takie sobie cz.1 jako szesnasty. Był zadowolony, thumb|leftże dziewczyny już przybyły. Próbował flirtu do Leshawny, ale ta wystosowała go. Chris powitał go słowami "Cody, Codzielski Cododowicz!". Został przydzielony do Wrzeszczących Susłów. Postanowił odwiedzić koleżanki, a zwłaszcza Gwen, ale ta wyrzuciła go z domku. Podczas pierwszego zadania w Miejscu takim sobie cz.2 mimo, że był przerażony, to skoczył z klifu. Aktywnie pomagał drużynie w budowie basenu. Na przyjęciu w basenie złożył toast za następne zwycięstwa. 150px|leftPodczas "bezsennotlonu" w Wielkim spaniu dosyć szybko zasnął, używając pupy Owena jako poduszki. Niestety "poduszka" pierdnęła i obudziła Cody'ego. Później obudził się z wrzaskiem, gdy Noah całował jego ucho. W I rundzie gry w Awanturze przy grze w zbijaka ''został ostatnim Susłem na boisku. Wtedy rzucił podkręconą piłkę, która trafiła DJ'a od tyłu. Potem rzucił naelektryzowaną piłkę, która leciała tak długo za Katie, aż ją trafiła. W ten sposób Cody przyczynił się do zwycięstwa Susłów w I rundzie. W II rundzie ochronił Gwen przed oberwaniem piłką, rzucając się ofiarnie. 150px|rightNa początku ''Niezbyt sławnych Cody postanowił skorzystać z okazji, że Gwen jest sama, aby z nią pogadać. Nie zabrał się do tego zbyt profesjonalnie i tylko ją zdenerwował. Poszła do pokoju i zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Później wyszła i uderzyła go drzwiami o twarz. Cody postanowił się więc wykąpać z Owenem. Biegli przez cały Port Wstydu i skoczyli do wody, mocząc Gwen. Przed konkursem talentów, Cody usiadł obok Trenta, niedaleko Gwen. Gdy Trent oparł się o następny rząd krzeseł, Cody postanowił zrobić to samo, ale był za niski i spadł. W momencie, gdy Heather czytała pamiętnik Gwen, Cody myślał, że to o nim. Dopiero pod koniec domyślił się, że Gwen pisała o Trencie. Gdy w odcinku Kiepskie przebrana za niedźwiedzia Izzy przestraszyła Susły, Cody posikał się ze strachu i splamił całe spodnie oraz poły koszuli. Siedząc na drzewie trzymał ręcę na plamie, najwyraźniej próbując ją ukryć (bądź wysuszyć). Gdy Heather powiedziała, że Izzy wcale nie musiała się oddalać tylko ,,zostać w obozie i posikać się w spodnie jak Cody", zawstydził się. Kiedy zszedł z drzewa, spodnie już wyschły, ale gdy prawdziwy niedźwiedź zaczął ryczeć na Owena, Cody znowu się zsikał (tym razem nie plamiąc poł koszuli, tylko same spodnie) i ponownie trzymał ręce na tym razem mniejszej plamie. 150px|leftPrzy ognisku na początku Czynnika fobii Cody przyznał, że boi się rozbrajania bomby zegarowej pod presją czasu. Za zadanie musiał więc, rozbroić bombę zegarową przyczepioną do pełnego kosza na śmieci. Dostał co dokładny plan bomby, ale nie podołał i bomba wybuchła, pokrywając go warstwą śmieci. W takim stanie poszedł do [[Las|lasu], szukając pomocy. Trafił jednak na Bridgette, którą śmiertelnie przestraszył i wypłoszył z lasu. Gdy doprowadził się do porządku, zauważył, że Susły wygrywają 7 do 3 i Tyler nic tu nie zmieni. 150px|rightPodczas wybierania canoe w odcinku W górę strumienia Cody zaproponował Gwen, by razem popłynęli. Gwen zgodziła się tylko dlatego, że Beth i Lindsay "porwały" Trenta. W czasie podróży Cody próbował, bezskutecznie, umówić się z Gwen. Ta ciągle odmawiała, a za trzecim razem uderzyła wiosłem w czułe miejsce chłopaka. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał. W końcu powiedział, że szepnie Trentowi coś miłego o niej. Ucieszona poprosiła, by umieścił ją i Trenta w tej samej łódce w drodze powrotnej. Zgodził się, jeśli otrzyma od niej stanik (założył się z Owenem, że go zdobędzie). Oberwał ponownie wiosłem. Uratował drużynę przed pterodaktylami, wyrzucając okruszki chlebowe (chciał z nich zrobić romantyczną kolację dla Gwen). Stwory zajęły się wydziobywaniem okruszków z ziemi. Później Trent wpadł w ruchome piaski, a za nim Lindsay. Poleciał im na pomoc jak Tarzan na linie. Nie trafił w wystającą rękę Trenta i przywalił w drzewo. Jednak liana zawisła nad Trentem, który za jej pomocą wyszedł z Lindsay z pułapki. Obydwoje byli Cody'emu bardzo wdzięczni. Później Cody powiedział Trentowi, że pomoże mu w zdobyciu Gwen. Następnie zaproponował, mu by popłynął z powrotem razem z Gwen, a on popłynie z Lindsay i Beth. Wieczorem znalazł pod swoją poduszką, ku przerażeniu Owena, stanik Gwen. Cieszył się, że wygrał zakład. left|150pxNa początku Paintballa i polowania na jelenia Cody został mianowany jeleniem. Stwierdził, że może być zabawnie, czego nie podzielali: Gwen, Trent i Heather (pozostałe jelenie z jego drużyny). Podążając przez las spotkał Beth, która zwierzyła mu się, że właśnie uciekła przed Chefem, by zdobyć czipsy dla Heather. Poszedł z nią na polankę, gdzie siedziała Heather. Gdy Beth odmówiła przyniesienia czipsów ogórkowych, Cody uznał, że robi się zbyt gorąco. Wziął torebkę z czipsami barbecue (które uwielbiał) i uciekł. Po zjedzeniu czipsów zobaczył kupkę jagód i już się po nie schylał, gdy usłyszał za sobą niedźwiedzia. Misiek tak go poharatał, że Cody wylądował cały w bandażach na wózku inwalidzkim. Drużyna uznała, że w tym stanie na nic się nie przyda i wyeliminowała go. Do Portu Wstydu zaprowadziła go Beth, która zwierzyła mu się, że jest dumna z tego, że zbuntowała się Heather, pokazała mu swoją "szczęśliwą" figurkę i pocałowała w policzek. Całus ten spowodował, że wózek ruszył i wpadł do wody. Podczas odcinka Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie Cody wydaje się być zadowolony, sam to oświadczył ciesząc się ze zdjęcia szwów, choć nie wyjaśnił jak dotarł do Playa De Los Przegranos. Jest cały czerwony i lekceważy radę Trenta by posmarować się filtrem, ponieważ "Dziewczyny lubią brąz...". Oczywiście poparł Gwen, nawet oświadczył, że jeśli Gwen jest szczęśliwa z Trentem, to on też. Trent podziękował klepiąc go po plecach, a ten oświadczył, że to go bolało. Plan Totalnej Porażki Totalna Porażka w Trasie Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Cody na jachcie ściskany przez Sierrę|thumb|190px|rightCody był widziany z resztą weteranów na jachcie w odcinku Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!. Ciekawostki *Cody jest jednym z siedemnastu uczestników którzy konkurowali w dwóch sezonach. Pozostałe to Alejandro, Beth, Cameron, Ezekiel, Geoff, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Trent, Tyler i Zoey. * Ma urodziny 1 kwietnia czyli na prima aprilis. * Jest jednym z sześciu postaci którzy mają lukę w zębach. Inni to: Chef Hatchet, Leonard, Mike, Rodney i Sugar. * Od Sierry dowiadujemy się, że Cody nosi rozmiar 7 i mocniej stąpa prawą nogą. * Śpi ze swoim pluszowym strusiem Jerry`m. * Jako jedyny z Drużyny Amazonek nie dostał się do Totalnej Porażki Plejady Gwiazd. * Jego pełne imię to Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, ujawnia nam go Sierra w odcinku 1'' Totalnej Porażki w Trasie''. * Boi się rozbrajania bomby pod presją czasu. * Jest jedynakiem. * Robił uniki przed kulkami z plasteliny na matmie. * Ma przy sobie zawsze majtki na zmianę. ( TPWT odc 21.) * Jest jednym z 2 zawodników których było widać majtki. Drugi to Harold. *Cody wraz z Brick, Lindsay, Harold, Owen, Izzy, Sam i Shawn, jest jednym z niewielu zawodników, który zmoczyli się w spodnie, choć jako jedyny zrobił to dwa razy (na dodatek w tym samym odcinku). * Jest jedynym chłopakiem w Drużynie Amazonek. *W polskiej wersji, dubbinguje go ta sama osoba co Leonarda. Galeria |-| Ogólne= tcody.jpg|Cody karta cody.jpg|karta z Cody'm tdwt cody.jpg|Cody rotacje cody.jpg|Cody w różnych ujęciach Plik:CodyIkona.jpg|Ikona Codyego |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki= S01E01 Eva, Lindsay, Cody i Izzy.JPG S01E01 Cody i Gwen.JPG Cody broniący Gwen przed piłką.png|Cody broni Gwen przed piłką S01E08 Gwen unieruchomiła Cody'ego.jpg|Cody i Gwen S01E25 Zdjęcie Cody'ego.png |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = Plan Totalnej Porażki odcinek 6.png|Cody przedstawiony w Podsumowaniu I. Cody i porażkowi bracia.png|Porażkowi Bracia |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = Cody i Sierra w czołuwce Totalnej porażki w trasie.png|Cody i Sierra, podczas czołówki S03E04 Cody i Sierra TPwT.jpeg|Cody i Sierra S03E09 Cody i Sierra w odcinku..jpeg|Cody i Sierra. Cody powala Duncana.png|Uderzenie Cody'ego cody-and-sierra-total-drama-gallery.jpg|Cody i Sierra S03E22 Cody i kondor..jpeg|Cody i Kondor Cody, Heather i Alejandro.png|Cody, Heather i Alejandro |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd= Halucynacje_Sierry_o_Cody'm.png|Sierra ma halucynacje widząc Camerona jako Cody'ego. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Wrzeszczące Susły Kategoria:Drużyna Amazonek